Midnight
by Shun Keel
Summary: Rukia has been witing for this night. And Toshiro excepts. Mature content. First Bleach story. Hitsuruki.


**Sorry for any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't kow why people put this but, I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

Rukia's eyes fluttered open, her body was sore and she wished she could sleep for a few more hours. She had been on a mission last night and she didn't get home untill very late. She swung her arm over the bed, hoping to make contact with another presence, but her hand just ended hanging over the bed.

She painfully sat up, and looked around the room, hoping to find or hear someone in the house. Her gaze shifted to a note on a desk near the bed. Reaching over she picked up the not and read it.

_Rukia_

_I had to leave early to go on a mission in the human world, of course, you would know that if you had gotten home sooner. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight when I get back._

_Love you,_

_Tōshirō _

She gave a soft sigh, just like Tōshirō.

They had been together for a while now, about 6 months or so, everyone in Seireitei was shocked to see them as a couple, there were a few how knew about there crushes on each other, but it was only a handfull.

They had been living together for only a month, but it almost seemed like more, in fact, the house/mansion was Rukia's birthday gift from Tōshirō. She was quite shocked, most couples get each other rings or necklaces, but Tōshirō had given her a house.

Although there relationship was very good, and no one could break them up, there was one thing that ahd been on Rukia's mind since they had started sharing a bed.

There _'love' _life.

They were in love for sure but she had started to wonder if Tōshirō even thought about it, and if he did, what did he think about her.

She had been thinking of given him her own little_ 'gift'_, but everytime she was about to make her move, she chikened out. But. Not tonight, she had been planning this night for a long time, and she was going to do this tonight. She wanted to make him know she loved him.

* * *

Tōshirō entered the house. The mission was quite easy, but it took very long to complete it.

"Hey Rukia! I'm home!" Hearing no responce he called again, a little bit of worry building up inside him.

"Rukia, you here!"

"I'm in the bedroom!" Tōshirō sighed. Removing his captains haori, he made his way to the bedroom. Stepping in he found Rukia sitting on the bed, just staring at the sheets. His worry built up again.

"You okay Rukia?" He made his way over to her, sitting next to her, he snake his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Planting a kiss on her forehead he asked agian.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm you know we're a couple…er right?" she slapped herself mentally at the stupidity of the question.

Tōshirō chuckled. "Yeah I'd like to think that" he joked.

Rukia tilted her head to him and punched his arm.

"Of course we are."

She was starting to feel a little more relaxed. She always felt a sense of comfort being near him.

"What I mean is…"

"Um." Before she could say anything else, Tōshirō closed the gap between there lips and pressed his lips to hers.

"Now can you tell me what you want."

She blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'll show you." She took the chance and pressed there lips together again. In his confusion she shoved her tongue inside his mouth. Never in her life had she thought that she'd be this forward.

Tōshirō was surprised with this fiery Rukia, but damn, it feel good. Strong feelings were invading both bodies like never before. A part of him was growing; a part of her was getting wet.

Her tongue moved with his so fervently, she moaned as his hand rubbed her leg so intensely.

"I want you" she said heatedly when his lips latched on the smooth skin of her neck, sucking gently.

He kissed her several kisses along her neck, jaw line and then breathed on her lips.

"Are you sure?" he kissed the right corner of her lips, hoping she wouldn't turn him down.

"Oh… yes." partly answering his question and partly telling him she loved him.

He smiled. "I love you Rukia."

She smiled back. "I love you too Tōshirō."

Slowly, they began to remove each others clothes, each hungry to see what each other hid from each other. He had completly removed the top part of her shinigami uniform. With him on top of her his gaze was focused on her chest. The heat rose to her face as she looked away.

"W-what?"

He smiled at her shyness. Moving close to her he cooed into her ear. "So beautiful."

Hungerly, she pressed there lips back together, shoving her tongue into his mouth once again.

He cupped her small right breast in his hand and began to message it. She let out a soft moan. He began to kiss his way down to her other breast. She gasped at the new sensation and in between the licks and nips she received, she just moaned more.

"Tō-Tōshirō..."

He removed her hakama, leaving only one piece of clothing on her. She looked at him unfairly. He knew what she wanted of him. He removed his own clothes so they were even. Only one peice of clothing hiding each others forms. Although, Rukia didn't need him to remove anything, she could clearly guess at his size.

Her thoughts were broken when Tōshirō rubbed the space in between her legs with his hand. She arched her back, letting out another long moan.

"Oh god, oh Tōshirō, p-please."

Removing her panties, he pushed his index finger inside her, streching her for what was to come. He pulled his finger out of her, it dripped his her juices. Licking it clean he removed the final piece of clothing from his body.

Her face turned the deepest shade of red ever. He speard her legs apart, positioning him in between her legs.

"You sure?" He asked gently.

"Oh god yes." It was more of a moan then a sentance, but he didn't care.

Tōshirō pushed himself slowly inside her; she let out a small cry as she felt a searing pain inside her. Rukia dug her nails unconsciously in his back to relieve herself and she stiffened; few tears ran down her cheek.

Her Love kissed her tears away "Relax." He said to her softly, his lips brushed her cheeks so tenderly.

She relaxed loving the way he was treating her, she felt the pain decreased. She moved slightly upward smiling at him telling him that she was okay.

He returned the smile and thrusted in and out of her in slow motion. Tōshirō groaned at her tightness, she felt so good, he wanted to be lost inside her forever.

Pleasure consumed her. She moaned as he moved in and out of her careful not to hurt her, kissing gently whatever was in reach of him.

"Rukia…" he moaned her name, trying as hard as posable not to go faster.

Rukia caressed his back as she starting to buck under him. Their breathing was getting heavier, body temperature rising, skin becoming damp from the sweat that started to come.

Her legs embraced his waist holding him tighter letting him go deeper, they both moaned as their bodies sought release pleasurably.

It was one of their perfect moments together, no body exists but them. Only feeling one another, hearing only their warm breaths, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

He quickened his pace, the pleasure in both of them increasing. He smiled.

"Say my name, my beautiful Kuchiki." He quickened his pace once agian.

"Ohhh, T-T-TOSHIRO!!" she scramed his name as they released together.

Pulling himself out of her, he collapsed next to her; there breathing heavy.

"I love you Tōshirō."

He smiled at her. "I love you too Rukia."

He reached over to his clothes and pulled out a small object. Opening it, he revealed to her a beautiful diamond ring.

"Marry me."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, of course."

She cuddled up close to him. Never wanting to leave him. He wrapped his arms around her and soon they drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
